


Macro/Micro: Nature Guardian

by CovenOfRapture (TheTermi)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Macro/Micro, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nature guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTermi/pseuds/CovenOfRapture
Summary: Day 2 of combining Kinktober with monster loving. Todays prompt, as you could guess, is macro/micro and I went with a nature guardian. It's a bit of a made up creature that is inspired by nature spirits from all over the world; The closest would probably be a stone golem. This story is not likely to be culturally inappropriate, but still let me know. Also, any questions or comments are still welcome. I'll try to be quick to answer.Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012488
Kudos: 6





	Macro/Micro: Nature Guardian

This is an area you are familiar with, having visited for over 5 years now. A pond with water, crystal clear sits in the middle of this opening; a small stream flowing down the rockface that feeds it. Soft moss lines the wall of rock and the boulders that sit at the bottom below. Trees cast shade across the ground and block any harsh wind from coming by. The soft sounds of bugs can be heard over the faint running of water. This is a safe spot.

You sit by the water's edge and close your eyes, simply taking in the wonderful scent and relaxing your mind. It was by accident that you first stumbled into this place, busy looking for flowers, but now that it's on your life it’s hard to imagine not having it.

All at once the sounds of the animals go quiet, and only the breeze and the water make noise. You open your eyes and see that everything is unnaturally still. Speaking of things you cant imagine not having, it looks like he’s arrived.

Appearing to manifest out of the rocks and plants themselves, a humanoid creature the color of slate and covered in patches of the moss forms itself and makes its way slowly towards you. He stands at around 12 feet tall, with you barely reaching the top of his leg when he stands next to you. He does not speak as he sits down not 5 feet from you. He turns his head towards you and you stare back at the stone for a head, covered in vines and roots. His body has water dripping off of his frame. 

_Welcome back_

“I’m glad for it.” you answer his question, but he had no mouth to speak it. One of his gifts is to convey his words directly into your mind. While not able to speak full sentences, communication between the two of you has been alright. 

You walk over to him, and he puts his hand open on the ground. You step onto it and he raises you up to his face. Placing a kiss to his forehead, you can smell the fragrance of freshly bloomed flowers waft across the breeze. His emotions translate into the natural surroundings, only illustrating more his role as a guardian of the forest.

_Missed you_

“I missed you too big guy.” His other hand comes up to rub your back. 2 years ago he showed himself to you and his size was originally terrifying. You assumed he was going to kill you, or at least chase you off for coming here, but he told you how that when you would come, you would help maintain the weeds and would sing beautiful songs. He had been a creature of isolation, and having company outside the wildlife of the forest had given his lonely life color. It took a month for you to not be worried around him, another one to be friends, 5 more to be best friends, and finally another 5 to become lovers. It started off slow, you not knowing what it’s like to be around a guardian spirit, and him not knowing how to be around a human. A year in now, and you are more at home with him then everyone else.

His hands are gentle on you, and the moss on his fingers tickle the back of your neck. It’s a sensitive spot for you, and a small sigh leaves your lips. He applies a little more pressure into it, and the sigh turns into a moan. Static energy tickles your skin and the hair on your arms stands up. The smell of spice is now in the air, and you know it means he has become excited.

The hand that was massaging you wraps around you, lifting you up and holding you close to the ground. The rocks of his hand are cool on your skin and you shiver. The hand you were standing on makes its way to your skirt. You started wearing elastic, stretchable clothes after the first time he tried undressing you. The rip in the shirt made for a slightly awkward walk of shame back home. He pulls it off easily and sets it gently on the ground. His hand reenters to your legs and he runs one of his fingers up and down your leg. You twitch at the contact, but your entire upper body is held still in his hand.

_Soft_

His thought works its way into your mind, and you whine. He loves your skin. The warmth and feeling of living flesh foreign to his hard and cold body. “Please.” you whine. You were already a little excited by the time he showed up, having not been able to see him for a few weeks. A visit to your grandmother for her birthday. She had bugged you about getting with someone soon, stating that the perfect man does not just pop out of the ground. If only she knew.

This hand pulls away your underwear and sets it next to the skirt. His had returns to the spot between your legs. You can’t see what he is doing, the fingers on his other hand blocking the view below your neck. You do feel his index finger though, it presses into your mound and you gasp. You know what's next, but you still get surprised.

The moss on his hand moves, constantly rubbing against your clit where his finger is on you. It gives of almost a vibration effect, but vibrations are not as precise as this. Moans are ripped from you and you squirm in vain as your body refuses to stay still. Control over plants is another guardian thing. Nature is a beautiful thing.

The sensation on your clit is steady but unrelenting. It eventually brings you right up to the edge. “Just a little more.” you say breathlessly, sweat starting to bead on your forehead. The heat of your skin is beginning to warm the hand that holds you. _Of course_ is the last thing in your head as he presses harder into your mound and sends you flying into your first orgasm. You wiggle as much as you can as the sensation works its way through your body. He had mercifully retracted a bit as not to overstimulate you right away. He remains silent, intently observing your reactions for any sign of change.

There is none, and as soon as your high starts to end, his finger returns to you and repeats the menstruations. The previous orgasm has heightened your sensitivity, making it a lot quicker this time around to reach another one. His hand is stained now, with the arousal that has started to leak from your hole. He dips down for a second to pick a little up before immediately going for your third. It’s no surprise to you that it happens quickly, your body starting to get tired. 

The moss on his finger stops moving, so only the pressure from him pushing it against you is there. He gives you a moment to collect yourself before slowly rubbing up and down. It’s not enough to get you back to the edge, but the movement keeps you in a state of arousal. A few orgasms followed by a window of stimulation tends to get you very wet, and if what is to happen next, you are going to need it. You lose track of time, but it’s probably 5 minutes or so in when he stops and pulls his hand away again. You are boneless and he shifts you into a vertical position. He adjusts his grip so that you may sit down. You do, and what you see is his middle finger pointed straight up towards you while his other fingers lay flat with his palm open. You has started off with his pinkie finger a long time ago, and now have worked your way up to the longest (but not thickest. That title goes to his thumb) finger. It was a little longer than the length of an average penis, but noticeably thicker. The cracks and bumps along it gave it a texture that rubbed up against all the right spots. The only drawback was it was usually a little cold when it went in, but the hot walls of your cunt quickly changed that. Your feet landed on his palm and he didn’t push you down. He let you go at your own pace, letting gravity spear you down onto him.

You take a deep breath, and start to kneel down. The tip brushes your folds, now sopping wet, and you grind against it to coat it more. You are shaking, and his hold on your shoulders is the only thing keeping you from swaying. You eventually decide that this is the best it can get, so leaning back, you start moving down his finger. The tip is always the trickiest, its blunt shape a little hard to get in, but once you're past that your golden. Your halfway down the finger when you feel it, the jut of the stone starts to press into your g-spot and you groan. It’s so sensitive from your previous orgasm that the sudden press on the nerves almost makes you slip all the way down. But, he's here and he holds you. Regaining your balance, you keep working your way down, and in no time you're at the base of his finger. You feel so full, the rough texture pressing you just right and making you squirm. You whine.

_So precious. So beautiful._

His words bounce in your head and the praise makes your eyes water. His other hand starts rubbing circles on you back, soothing your burning skin. You smell honey and vanilla and you cry. His love for you is filling your senses and is overwhelming. “So good,” you sigh back, wanting to convey how he makes you feel. “Please, I need more of you.”

He hums, and grips you tighter before he starts to pull you of of his finger. The movement is slow, still letting you adjust to his unique roughness. He has almost pulled you off when he pauses. Assuming it's to look for approval, you nod. He starts pushing you back onto the finger, faster than before and the brush against your sensitive nerves wrings a moan from you. He continues to bring out more, and he keeps a steady pace of pulling you up and almost off, before dropping you back down again. You have lost the strength in your limbs, so he now drags you up and down his length.

The girth and the bumps along your front wall take very little time to work you back up to the top, but without clitoral stimulation, you're not likely to fall over. “Touch me. Almost There.” you expect to feel him shift to do what you say, but you don’t. You look up at his face and wonder briefly if he hears you. 

_A little more. You look nice._

Oh right. You had forgotten that he had recently picked up the knowledge that the longer he keeps you like this, the more sounds you’ll make. Something he very much enjoys hearing. You bite your lip and keen, nodding to convey that you allow it, and he keeps his pace. It’s a lot. In the past when you would pleasure yourself, your patience was not enough to stall your hand for more than a minute. Now that you feel the overwhelming arousal with nowhere to go flood your system, you may need to give it another shot.

At a certain point it does become too much, and you vocalize it. Ever attentive to your needs, he finally brings the thumb that was held over your stomach down do you clit and rubs. You're convulsing in a matter of moments and you clench down hard around his finger. He stills with you to the hilt and waits. You dare say that it was one of the most intense orgasms of your life. When he notices your stillness, she starts to lift you up and off. Your walls are sensitive post orgasm and you whine, but soon you're off. Your eyes are closed as he moves, and you soon feel the welcomed coolness of water against your heated skin. It’s a ritual of his to bathe you afterwards and you enjoy it immensely. The two of you sit in quiet, words not needed for this intimate moment. You know he is done when you are pulled out of the water and are set against soft beds of moss. 

Your breath has evened out, and you can hear that some of the sounds of wildlife have returned. You open your eyes and look up at him. He has no face to read, but you can tell he feels happy.

_Love you_

You smile, closing your eyes once again and curling up to sleep. He will wake you when you need to go. He always has. 

“Love you too big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! the photo below is the closest I could find to what I imagine the setting looks like. couldn't find a picture of a stone creature that what I think he looks like though. I might soon though, because I'm working on setting up a tumblr. I already have a twitter for this page, but there's nothing on it yet. I'll let you know when both are up and running.
> 
> I imagine his name is Creek. He didn't originally have a name, being a force of nature with no need of one, but when the reader met him, she decided to give him one. He really likes it and considers it his favorite gift


End file.
